All The Things You Said
by Neko Kage
Summary: [2+1/2+1 shonen ai] this is my first heero/duo ficcie! w00t! (i suck at summaries...) R&R plz! thankies!
1. Confusion

Here's my first stab at a one-shot shonen ai ficcie! Wow! And it's my first REAL shot at a short song fic section too!  
  
(lyrics will be in /.../ okay? good.)  
  
Wish me luck!  
  
And... as always if you don't know what shonen ai means, then either read and be amazingly surprised or don't read at all. (flames are welcome! But the response will be: "I told you so." ^_~ )  
  
Just a warning! lol okays... now that that's over here's the ficcie!!  
  
Ja!  
  
~ Neko-chan ~  
  
"..." speech  
  
//...// song lyrics  
  
'...' thoughts  
  
*...* emphasis  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
All the things you said...  
  
=+=+=+=  
  
"what am I doing..." Duo said as he sat down on his bed with his head in his hands, "...I'm so confused..."  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, as class was starting, all the students filed in and took their seats. Before the teacher got in the room, a student walked to the front of the room and made an announcement:  
  
"Hey every one! You all know me, Hitomi, from the soccer team? Well, I'm holding a huge party at my house this Friday. All who come are welcome!" he smiled as he took his seat next to his soccer buddies.  
  
The teacher walked in a few seconds later and hushed the class.  
  
"All right people... take your seats. I want your homework out on your desk when I come around to check it off," Mr. Kasha said as he pulled out his grade book.  
  
Walking down the rows he checked off everyone's work, occasionally commenting on it.  
  
When he reached Duo's desk, his mood changed.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, where is your essay?" he leaned over the desk as Duo fumbled around with his pencil in his lap.  
  
"I- I don't have it..." he mumbled, hanging his head.  
  
"This is the second day in a row. I was expecting that you would have a better turn out than this..." Mr. Kasha sighed as he put an 'x' in the grade book.  
  
"sorry sir..." he said quickly, then he glanced to the side where a young dark brown haired boy was sitting, about 3 rows over.  
  
'...why can't I just tell him...'  
  
After the class was over he continued the rest of his day as normal.  
  
~*~  
  
The days passed slowly and soon Friday night rolled around.  
  
"should I go tonight? I don't know if *he'll* even be there..." he said to himself as he massages his temples, sitting on the corner of his bed.  
  
"I guess I'll go. Just for the heck of it," he finally decided.  
  
~*~  
  
The phone rang in Heero's apartment.  
  
"hello?" he said in his usual monotone.  
  
hey hee-chan! the voice from the receiver squealed.  
  
He growled at the nickname, "Relena I told you NEVER to call me that... *EVER*..."  
  
but hee-cha-... Heero, you *MUST* come to this party tonight! Pretty please?? For me!? she pleaded.  
  
"no."  
  
He then slammed the phone back in its cradle.  
  
"she knows that I am not a 'social butterfly' like her... and why does she still like me?! I cannot *stand* her."  
  
Sitting down on his bed a thought entered his mind:  
  
'...I wonder if *he'll* be there...'  
  
He shook his head and sighed, "I have a feeling he will be, considering he's got every girl in *every* class drooling over him..."  
  
Moments later there was a knock at his door. He walked over and cracked it open, "state your business."  
  
"Geeze Heero, you don't have to be so secretive...!" the visitor giggled.  
  
It was Relena, he could tell by the annoyingly high pitched voice. The door was soon thrown open and Heero's arm was grabbed dragging his body along the halls and down two flights of stairs.  
  
"I already told you I'm not going to that party..." he growled as she shoved him in her unnaturally pink limo.  
  
"I know... but I was thinking... (WOW!! BIG shock there!!) and I said to myself, 'Relena, we need to get Heero out of that dark and gloomy apartment!' And here you are!" she giggled, trying to sound all knowingly smart.  
  
His response was only silence and a growl.  
  
~*~  
  
okay pplz! How was it?  
  
I think I did pretty good for my first shonen ai fic! ::smiles::  
  
Yay! Now here's where you, the reader, participate:  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!  
  
Thankies!  
  
- Neko-chan -  
  
(1x2/2x1 4 ever!! W00t! lol) 


	2. The Party

Chapter 2: The Party  
  
~*~  
  
Once Relena and Heero got to the party, Heero was dragged into the house.  
  
"I told you I don't want to be-......... here," he said slowly as he whipped around only to see Duo walking into the house over her shoulder.  
  
He stopped struggling and walked to the back of the main room and leaned against the wall.  
  
As Duo walked in, noticing all the people, he searched the room. He frowned.  
  
'I knew it... he's not here,' he thought to himself.  
  
Duo slunk off to the back of the main room and leaned against the wall. However, he didn't realize who he was standing next to. Quickly glancing to the side then facing forward, his eyes widened. Heero did the same, only butterflies did loops in his stomach.  
  
Duo sighed.  
  
'Heero... I have something I need to tell you... oh! But I can't!' he argued in his mind, 'I *want* to tell you but I know I can't.'  
  
"hey Duo, I didn't know that you were here..." Heero said casually.  
  
"Me? What about you? I thought that you were going to be confined to your room with the new missions that we got last week.?" Duo chuckled knowing all to well how he preferred to be working than being around people.  
  
"you'd think that wouldn't you... actually, Relena dragged me here..." Heero chuckled back as they both turned to face each other, smiling.  
  
After a few hours of staying at the party Heero and Duo were sitting on a couch talking about relatively normal things.  
  
Heero smiled, "it's getting a bit late for me. I think I'm gonna go back home and work some more."  
  
"Yeah, me too. I have some school work I need to catch up on..." he chuckled and slightly blushed, "uhm, Heero? I got a question..."  
  
"hm?"  
  
"you understand everything in Biology right? Well I was wondering if we could get together some time and work on it... I'm not doing that well with it," he asked shyly.  
  
"sure. What about tomorrow?"  
  
"yeah. Tomorrow's good."  
  
They both smiled at each other and walked down the steps. When they reached the end they bid each other good-bye and took their separate routs home: Duo, by car, Heero, on foot.  
  
~*~  
  
well. there's ch.2! I think it's getting pretty good? Don't you!  
  
The next chapter will start to get a bit deeper into this "relationship"... I hope!  
  
- Neko-chan - 


End file.
